Turning in the Weapon
by dahellraider
Summary: Chris is done, a year has passed since the events in China, and he feels he's ready to take the next step of his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**A little short thing I wrote, for something that takes place after RE6. For anyone who hasn't beat Chris's campaign, be warned of some spoilers.  
**

* * *

One year, that's how long has past. A year has passed since the events that transpired in China. After losing yet another squad, and losing his second in command. Losing Piers had nearly brought him to the breaking point. What kept Chris going was how Piers had kept trying to get him back on track with the man he once was. Piers died wanting Chris to continue leading the men in the BSAA, or at least that's what Chris thought Piers would want. Chris was all but ready to retire on that faithful day. To hand his command over to his friend. However, everything changed after that long day.

After a long year of cleanup work from the mess left behind due to all the outbreaks. Chris was finally ready to give it all up again just like before. He handed his command over to Jason McNeil. A man who took over the spot that Piers once had. Chris still felt he knew little about him, but Chris knew he would take the command well.

Almost a year and a half ago Chris had lost all his memory. Most if not all had come back during his mission in China. However, only a few months ago did he remember what he was going to do once he returned from that mission in Europe. Chris was sitting in his car, as he though of how to go about this. He hadn't had contact with her since before he lost his memory. Due to all the work he was put through after China.

Chris took one deep breath before stepping outside of his car. The day was sunny and clear, and the neighborhood was peaceful. Something that felt strange and foreign to Chris after all his years of constant fighting.

He slowly began walking to the house that he had only been to a few times in his life after the events of Africa. This time though was important to him. Before Chris could even get out of his own thoughts he noticed he was now standing in front of the door to the house. Chris figured he could think about what to say, but there was no planning for this. He figured it was best to just wing it.

Chris quickly knocked on the door, and near moments later it opened to reveal the Jill Valentine he always knew. Her hair now looked as if it returned to its natural color since the last time he had saw her. Chris was breathless, as he didn't know exactly what to say. He could only see that Jill was feeling the same way. She looked sad, yet happy within her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't got much sleep in quite a while. Before Chris could even say anything she quickly slapped Chris across his face.

"What was that for?" Chris Asked holding his hand over the mark that was left.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Jill replied looking like she was about to cry.

"Jill I…"

Jill was quick to cut Chris off before he could explain. "You disappear for nearly two years after we end up getting together and scare me to death. Chris I thought you were dead"

"Jill I'm sorry, after Europe…."

"I know about that Chris, Piers kept me informed during the time he was searching for you" Jill got to her Knees starting to sob, while Chris was starting to get really confused to this.

"Jill what's wrong?" Chris asked coming down to her side.

"Piers never told you before he died, did he?" Jill asked not even looking at Chris. "He told me the mission could help with your memory, but he never told you did he?" Jill asked again now looking at Chris directly in his eyes.

"Tell me what Jill?" Chris asked, but before Jill could answer he heard the sounds of cries coming from within the house. He was about to head inside when Jill stopped him.

"Chris…..I was pregnant when you were gone" Jill said, looking as if she had no more tiers to shed. "I only found out when you were in Europe." Jill now stood walking up to Chris and embracing him with a hug. "Chris, you have a son"

Chris was speechless he didn't know what to say or do; suddenly he found he was kissing Jill as if he hadn't kissed her in over a hundred years. "Jill I'm sorry, losing my entire unit, losing Piers. I felt it wasn't my time to leave the unit yet"

"Yet, what are you talking about Chris? Why didn't you at least contact me?" Jill asked resting her head on Chris's shoulder.

"I turned in my Gun Jill" Chris replied and Jill just looked at him, surprised to hear what he was saying. "I'm done, I was going to be done after China, but losing Piers I…I just felt like I owed it to the rest of the men to continue. I hope you can understand that Jill, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me." Jill tried to open her mouth to talk, but Chris just continued. "So many times I wanted to call, so many times I wanted to write you. To let you know that I was fine, and to just hear something from you, but this is something I had to do in person"

Jill was a little puzzled at what Chris was saying; she wasn't sure where Chris was going with this. "What are you talking about Chris? Do what in person?" she asked softly.

Not exactly replying to her, Chris went to his Knees grabbing a small box from his pocket. Jill was ready to burst into tears right there, not of sadness, she had enough of those in the past few years, but tears of happiness for once. "Jill Valentine, you have been the one good thing within my life. When I thought you were dead all those years ago I nearly lost it, I had planned on doing this after that faithful mission that torn our life's apart. Losing all my men, going to the breaking point showed me What everything I had ever fight for, I thought it was for the world, but I realized it was…..for you Jill, I'm done fighting, I'm done wasting my Life away when someone else can do the Job. Jil….." Chris took a deep breath finding the word, he felt like he was staling, but he could see that Jill was listening to every word he had just said. "Will you marry me?" Chris finally asked the four words he had wanted to ask for so long in his life. The chance was stolen from him by Wesker once, and he wasn't going to let anyone else get in his way now.

Jill was breathless, she knew what he was working to say this whole time, and could tell he had been struggling with it. She just quickly nodded her head barely saying the word "Yes" Chris placed the ring on her finger, and they once again ended up on each others arms. It was the greatest moment within their life's, only to be disturbed by the crying again from the other room. Jill let herself go from his embrace, looking at Chris. "Come on, come meet Chris junior, your son" Jill said grabbing Chris's hand, dragging him towards the nursery room.


End file.
